The Choosen Few
by Amylou
Summary: Crossover BuffyRoswell Liz is the new slayer UPDATED! CHAPTER 4 NOW UP
1. Default Chapter

Title The choosen few.  
  
Author Amylou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclamber i don't own them i don't make a penny from this, if i did do you actually think i would be writting this?  
  
Summary this is your basic crossover, a bit a fun, i was bored, ok...... buffy dies Liz is the new slayer, this is set 3 years after liz becomes the slayer, faith may be in the story but i have not decided yet.  
  
************************************************************** Liz was runing, she could her it behind her, and it was getting closer. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. So this was what her life had become. She was the slayer. She hadn't seen nor heard from max for 3 years. He didn't know that she was the slayer. God he didn't know what a slayer was. She had left Roswell in the middle of the night leaving a couple of goodbye notes to everybody she loved. She couldn't tell them the real reason why she left they would probably would have locked her up in a mental institution.  
  
She was living with Mr Giles now in a little town called Sunnydale. The hellmouth. It was the complete opposite to Roswell. For a start it was the complete oppostie of roswell. She had trained with Giles and some of the old slayers friends. Although she had always felt that the somewhat resented her a bit, She was there because they're friend had died.  
  
She missed Max, god how she missed max. Her one true love her soul mate. She wondered what he would thibk if he could see her now. Being chased down an alley by a Vampire with blood dripping down her nose. The think that all parents tell their childen don't exist along of course with little green men.  
  
She stopped it was a dead end. She drew out her stake. The vamp had underestamated her, mistaken her for a helpless victim. She staked it qucikly and it turned to dust. She started to walk home contemplating her life.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ok short i know, just setting the scene . All feedback welcomed, so please review. 


	2. dreams

*Important in this story faith never went to prison!*  
  
liz returned home to the flat/appartment which she shared with fellow slayer Faith. She through her coat on a nearby chair. She streched her aching arms and shoulders.  
  
"faith you back?!?" Liz called out.  
  
she walked around the appartment, she could now hear the shower as she got closer. She went into the living area and sat down and put her feet on their little coffee table, just as she was about to get comfortable the telephone began to ring.  
  
"Ehh" she moaned she got up stiffly and walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"yeah" she said as she answered it.  
  
"oh Liz it's Giles, I've been doing some reading and it turns out that their is going to be a apocolpsis..."  
  
"Not another one, when?" Liz interupted.  
  
"This saturday"  
  
"Who? what? how" Liz asked using the basic formula.  
  
"Some demons in a cult called 'the engrishi'"  
  
"They sound a lot of fun" liz said sarcasiticaly  
  
"well there not from what it says here they enjoy eating there victims eyes and brains and keeping the victims alive for as long a possible"  
  
"yummy"  
  
"Liz please be serious"  
  
"yes sir! Mr Giles sir!"  
  
"Liz!"  
  
"ok im serious so where are these guys so me and faith can go whip their scaley butts?"  
  
"I'm not sure i want you two to go find out"  
  
"Now?" no response from Giles "ok ok i will go tell faith" with that she hung up the phone.  
  
Faith got out of the shower and wrapped a towl around herself, she walked into the living area where Liz was talking to somebody on the phone. Liz hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked Liz.  
  
"Giles, demons, apocolypsis, this saturday"  
  
"Ohh goodie love a good 'end of the world' to get the old jucies following"  
  
"he wants us to find these engrishi' demons who are behinded it as basically kick the shit out of them"  
  
"So are they tuff?"  
  
"Didn't say although he did mention that they eat their victims eyes"  
  
"Charming".  
  
10 minutes later faith was dressed and they were out the door ready for a good slaying.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
meanwhile back in Roswell:  
  
"I can't believe that it has been 3 years since i last saw her" said Max. He was sitting on his bed with a picture in his hand the picture was of him and Liz. They looked so happy together, at peace. The picture had been taken 3 weeks before she had dispeared. And still he had no real reason why she had left. He put the picture back down on the bed and picked up the note that she had left him. He read it again.  
  
Dear Max I hate having to do this i feel like such a coward. I have to leave Max, leave Roswell, leave this live, leave you. It's not because of you and it's not your fault. I have a job and a place to go so don't try to find me. I m sorry max. I will love always, Liz.  
  
He kept reading and reading this note over and over again to himself, god he must of read it a least a thousand times. He knew word for word what it said. He had memorised her handwritting the loops on the Ls and the way she signed her name. But he re-read it incase it said something new something that would tell him where she was. But she asked him not to try to find her and he had to respect that didn't he? after all he did love her and he would always will. That is why he had told Isabell not to go into her dreams.  
  
Max fell asleep with the picture of Liz in his hands and a slight smile on his lips.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Liz and faith returned home. They had found their demon and it weren't pretty. They were both covered in black goo. Faith was walking with a slight limp due to the fact it had thrown her ten meters into a solid brick wall and she was pretty sure that she had a couple of broken rips.  
  
Liz hadn't gotton off that lucky either she had a cut above her left eye and their was blood in her hair and she had taken the skin off her knuckle were she had punched. She walked over to the sink and begun to wash her knife it was coated in the demons blood and had bits of its flesh on it.  
  
"you're getting real good at slaying"  
  
"i know"  
  
Liz then walked over and got the first aid box out of the cuboard and started to batch she and faith up.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
She was fighting. He could see her. Max rolled over in his sleep. She was not alone with her was another girl black/brown hair she was wearing leather pants and a black top, Liz was wearing something similar. They were fighting some kind of monster it had scales and small beady eyes and it was huge and very strong looking. It threw the other girl about ten meters into a brick wall. Lix had a cut above her left eye and had blood in her hair. She drew out a knive and stabbed it in the heart or where the heart should of been.  
  
He awoke with a start ohh god he had to find her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** ***************************************************************  
  
ok what do you think? shall i continue? 


	3. thinking

firstly i would like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story so far especially goldstranger who gave me the idea for this chapter. **************************************************************************  
  
Liz was in her bedroom. She couldn't sleep. She had tried everything she could think of to try to sleep including reading and press ups. She eventually sat back down on her bed. It was three in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. She had been having a lot of trouble sleeping lately. In the last week she couldn't of had more than 8 hours sleep in total and it was begining to show, she had dark patches around her eyes which kinda made her look like a zombie. She sat there on her bed sitting with her arms around her knees.  
  
One of the reason why she couldn't sleep was because of the images that kept running through her mind. However the worst was the say that changed her life forever the day she found out that she was the slayer.  
  
She remembered it as if it were yesterday, the day that she was choosen, the day that she had first staked a vampire the day that she had lost Max forever.  
  
*Flashback:  
  
It had began so normally:  
  
"come on Max i really have to go"  
  
"I'll walk you home"  
  
"Nah you better not my dad will freak if he sees you"  
  
"Ok your right i will see you tomorrow"  
  
"Love ya" said Liz walked closer to him and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her, eventually he broke the kiss.  
  
"love you to".  
  
Liz began to walk home. She started to walk faster. She could swear that somebody was watching her she had had that feeling all day. The hairs on the back of her next began to rise. Somebody or something jumped her and pushed her into a nearby wall. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The guys head bent down and tried to bite her. Her eyes widened and she built up all her strengh and pushed him away.  
  
It was only then did she get a good look at him. His face was deformed his brow was deeply set and his eyes were yellow. She looked around for a weopon any weopon, there was nothing but a bit of thin wood on the floor she quickly picked it up and ran.  
  
She ran as fast as she could until she was sure he wasn't following her. She stopped and spun around trying to see if he was following her. Suddenly he was in front of her again trying to bite. He slammed into her. She lost her balance and fell to the floor stake in her hand. He landed on it and it went into his heart he exploded into dust. Liz lay there on the ground for a few seconds almost in a dase. Then she heard clapping.  
  
"well done Liz" a man emerged from the shaddows.  
  
"What? how do you know my name and what was that thing?"  
  
"You have been choosen Liz"  
  
"Choosen? Choosen for what" said Liz slowly backing away.  
  
"To become the slayer"  
  
"What's a slayer?"  
  
*End Flashback.  
  
Liz stood up and begun to stretch her legs. She had an idea. Her mum always said the best way to get to sleep was a glass of milk. She got up a pulled a robe around herself and walked to the kitchen. Aparently faith also had the same idea. She was sitting at the table with a glass of milk and a slice of chocolate cake.  
  
"couldn't sleep either than huh" liz said while pouring out a glass of milk.  
  
"Nah i just had a craving for chocolate"  
  
"no the feeling"  
  
"So why couldn't you sleep then?"  
  
"I just kept thinking about things?"  
  
"what kinda things?"  
  
"stuff"  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"I was thinking about the slayer who came before me how did she you know die?"  
  
"vampire, she was kidnapped by a vampire who tied her up and killed her, we i got their to late to save her" faith said the last part with a lot of emotion in her voice.  
  
"ohh sorry i didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"don't worry about it, you didn't know, although im supprised that giles didn't tell you though"  
  
"me to"  
  
"So what else is on your mind then" said faith trying to change the subject.  
  
"Max"  
  
"Max as in your Ex?"  
  
"Yeah thats the one, i just really really miss him"  
  
"I know but its part of the job description of being the slayer"  
  
"yeah i know" Liz stood up and walked back to her bedroom.  
  
Liz went to her room and layed down.  
  
*******************************************  
  
She was fighting it. Liz was fighting the demon. It was at least three times bigger than her. Faith was on the ground about a metre away from her covered in blood and liz wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. The demon was blue and scalley and had yellow beddy eyes kind of like a goat. Its mouth was massive it had four rows of teeth and it had a tale.  
  
Its tale wrapped around Liz ankle and throwed her aggainsed some gabbage cans. Liz felt a couple of rips crack she managed to get to her feet. It was fast. Very fast. It was in front of her in an instant. It grabbed her by the neck and lift her off the ground. It began to squeese. Liz could feel the life dripping out of her and then everything went black.  
  
********************************************  
  
Liz and Max both sat up in bed at the same time both sweating. The had both seen it  
  
- Liz dying.  
  
************************************************************ ************************************************************  
  
Ok sorry i know its a bit rushed. Please review and please feel free to give me ideas on where you like this story should go because im kinda runing out of ideas.  
  
thanx!!! 


	4. round 1

3 months later..............  
  
"Come on!" liz screamed to faith. She ran up to her bent down and threw faiths arm around her neck. Faith looked up at her, barely concious, blood pooring out a numerous cuts all over her body. Liz pulled her to her feet, faith cried out in pain as liz dragged her out of the alley.  
  
They had been ambushed, just came out of the bronze celebrating a victory of the really bad ass demon and this..... swarm of demons had come out of the ground which all happened to look like the demon they had just celebrating killing, except only bigger and a hell of a lot stronger.  
  
They had fought but every time they had managed to kill one three would come to take it place.  
  
So they did the only thing they could do, run.  
  
Liz half carried and half dragged faith out of the alley and into the deserted street, seeing a car nearby she leaned faith into it and smashed the window with her fist, she opened the door a pilled faith into it.  
  
She looked behind her and notice that they weren't following them, they all seemed to be interested in something else. The ground started to shake, she looked towards the demons and noticed that something was comming out of the ground something worse than demons that they had just been fighting. She couldn't get a good view because it was so dark.  
  
It climbed out of the broken ground and looked at her, it dark scally skin making the perfect contrast to it eyes which looked like they were on fire. It looked directly into her eyes, she felt her chest getting heavy and her heart struggling to beat and the world around her starting to dim.  
  
She forced herslef to break eye contact as she ran to the other side of the car, smashing the window and climbing in. She reached down under the wheel and pulled out some wires, a little trick faith had once taught her, and started the car and drove off.  
  
They had been driving for a few minutes when Liz started to assess her injurys. She glanced at the car mirror her face was cut, she was also going to have a nasty black eye in the morning.  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her chest as she shifted gear, few ribs were definetly broken, also the kness of her jeans were torn to shreds and soaked in blood.  
  
She finally aeeived at the apartment that she shared with faith and got her out of the car. The entered the building and slowly climbed the stairs, leaning on each other for support. "damn lift" she thought to herself, it still hadn't been fixed.  
  
They finally got to their door, Liz felt a wave of dread sift through her as she noticed that the door was ajar.  
  
Faith also noticed this, they gently open the door and crept in.  
  
They saw a man standing in the corner looking at a picture.  
  
"Max"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok now is the time for you to review. thanks  
  
p.s sorry i took so long to update, the computer was up the fritz. 


End file.
